


the first fight

by Rangerfan58



Series: Autobot foster child [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the first fight

Jane was on a Navy vessel for her summer training when suddenly the ship was under attack

"we're under attack"

"captain request permission to pilot an aircraft"

"Jane you're too young to fight"

"even though I've been a soldier since the age of five?"

"good point, you can take the aircraft 'mad dog' usually pilots he got hurt in the last battle and is still in the infirmary recovering from his wounds"

"understood"

and so for the first time out of a training simulation Jane pilots an aircraft and does pretty good after a few minutes two hours later she was back for a quick refuel and then finally after twelve hours of battle in the early dawn of the next day the fighting was done and everyone returned to the ship unfortunately after Jane landed there would be a problem they hadn't counted on

"hey kid get out of there"

the captain of the ship comes out fifteen minutes later to see what the problem was

"what's the problem?"

"the kid's not coming out sir"

"Jane what's going on?"

he manually opens the cockpit and realizes exactly what had happened Jane had gone into battle shock and was gripping the control of the plane tightly with both hands

"hey Jane, it's ok you did fine and everyone came back safely"

he gently removes Jane's hands off the control and gets her out of the cockpit, two hours later she was back to normal

"sorry about that captain"

"it's ok you were in battle shock it's the first time you've done air combat before"

"yeah I remember the last time I went into battle shock it was a bit more serious"

"why?"

"because it was the first time I had killed someone with a gun, it took them waiting patiently for me to come back to my senses before they even attempted to get the gun out of my hands plus I was so shaky after words that it took me a full nights rest to completely recover, after that my family started training me how to handle the shock of combat and I thought I had completed the training, guess I hadn't realized that air combat is completely different and so I would have the same reaction to my first air fight as I did to my first ground fight"

"yea a lot of people are like that the first time they do any fighting I think it's part adrenaline part automatic reaction that suddenly stops after the battle that your body just freezes to cope with the situation"

"yea I guess so but that's not nearly as bad as when I went into berserker mode during my first battle later I found out that I had killed twelve of the enemy but I don't remember the kills I guess that's a good thing in a way because at least that ways I don't remember any features of the enemies I killed"

"in a way going berserker is actually very dangerous but it also allows your mind to cope with the situation well we'd best be going"

"right I only have until the end of summer for training after all"

after her summer break was over she went back to her family but they all noticed the difference in her in the fact that she seemed much happier and seemed to be able to cope better with both losses and what she did on the battle field


End file.
